Actuator control systems are used in myriad environments. For example, many vehicles including, for example, missiles, rockets, aircraft, spacecraft, watercraft, and numerous other terrestrial and non-terrestrial vehicles, include one or more actuator control systems to effect the movement of various control surfaces or components. In many applications, the actuator control systems include an electronic control unit, a plurality of actuators, and a plurality of power drive units, such as motors, that are controllably energized from a source of drive power to move the actuators, and thus the control surfaces or components, to a commanded position.
In the context of at least some of the above-mentioned vehicles, it is desirable that the actuator control system exhibit relatively high power density and relatively high reliability. It is additionally desirable in many of these same contexts that the actuator control system exhibits a relatively small space envelope and be relatively low in weight. The present invention addresses at least these needs.